


10 genres, 10 drabbles

by Melie



Category: Jumper (2008)
Genre: 10 Genre Fic Challenge, Alternate Universe, Angst, Crack, Crossover, Drabble, Drabble Collection, First Time, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Relationship(s), Smut, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-22
Updated: 2009-03-22
Packaged: 2017-11-21 14:51:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/599009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>10 drabbles explorant la relation de David et Griffin, selon 10 genres différents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	10 genres, 10 drabbles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heera_o](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heera_o/gifts).



> Rien à moi.

**1\. Angst :** Griffin se retourna juste à temps pour voir David se faire maîtriser par le Paladin. Il avait l'air malin, maintenant qu'il ne pouvait plus jumper... et évidemment, il évitait le regard de son aîné. Bien sûr, comme s'il était capable de s'en sortir tout seul. Il en était probablement capable, en fait. Mais Griffin ayant déjà assommé son propre Paladin se retrouvait sans rien à faire. Alors autant passer à la prochaine cible... évidemment, David lui en voudrait. Il pourrait toujours lui rétorquer qu'il n'en avait rien à faire, de sauver sa sale petite caboche vide, il s'ennuyait, point barre. Et c'était vrai, en plus.

 

 **2\. AU :** Cette association était provisoire, se répétait Griffin. De même que la relation qui allait avec. Et que les bouteilles d'alcool sifflées sous le nez de la Prohibition – ça n'avait même pas le goût d'alcool, mais lui et le mioche aimaient celui de l'interdit. Tout n'était que provisoire. Le temps de braquer la banque – parce que c'était quand même plus facile de faire ça à deux. Les flics y verraient jamais rien. Ils seraient sortis du coffre-fort aussitôt entrés, et un paquet de fric en poche. Là, alors, l'association se terminerait. Et la relation. Et le mauvais vin – il s'en prendrait du bon, dans son exil ensoleillé, qui n'aurait certes pas le goût de l'interdit, mais qui serait quand même meilleur. Le jour vint, le braquage se déroula bien, il ne restait plus qu'à dire la phrase qui terminerait tout. Puis David le regarda avec un grand sourire. Et Griffin remit ça à plus tard.

 

 **3\. Crack!Fic :** Griffin n'aurait pas pu bougonner plus. Ce n'était pas humainement possible. Mentalement, il se demandait quel était l'âge mental de David. Oh, certes, il en avait raté des choses, dans son enfance pourrie, pauvre petit... mais Griffin aussi. Ce n'était pas une raison pour se déguiser en lapin pour un quelconque Carnaval. Pour David, si. En lapin rose, en prime. Et le pire ? Il avait réussi à déguiser Griffin en chat. Ne demandez pas comment il fit.

« C'est génial, hein ? S'exclama le mioche en puissance. »

David fit un effort et revêtit son sourire le plus sarcastique.

« Mais oui, mon lapounet. Génial. »

 

 **4\. Crossover :** Le gosse (enfin, le vrai) leur lançait des regards meurtriers s'il en était. Presque flippant.

« Puis-je savoir ce que vous faîtes dans ma boucherie ? »

Boucherie ? David et Griffin se lancèrent un regard étonné. Carrément flippant.

« Féliiiiiiix le dîner est prêt ? »

Et voilà qu'un autre gosse débarquait, de type femelle celui-là. Suivi d'un troisième, de type mâle... si tant est que « suivre » convienne, le gamin avait plutôt l'air de ramper aux pieds de la fille.

« … c'est qui, ça ?  
\- Aucune idée. Ils sont apparus sur la table. En train de copuler. »

De copu... Griffin vit rouge.

« Pourquoi on s'est pas encore barré ? Demanda-t-il à David.  
\- ...  
\- Oh, mais vous pouvez rester. »

C'était la fille qui avait parlé. Elle affichait désormais un grand sourire. Trop grand sourire.

« … Griff'...  
\- On se casse. »

Un jump plus tard, ils étaient loin, et se demandaient encore lequel des deux, « Félix » ou la fille, leur avait fait le plus peur.

 

 **5\. First Time :** « C'était comment, toi, ta première fois ?  
\- T'en as de ces questions, toi..., grogne Griffin. Et en plus tu prends toute la couette... »

Il ne va pas lâcher l'affaire pour autant. Ni même rendre un morceau de couette.

« C'était comment ?  
\- Je dors, tête de mule...  
\- Pas d'après mes critères.  
\- Tu sais où tu peux te les mettre, tes critères ? »

Soupir de l'autre côté du lit. Griffin lève les yeux au ciel.  
« J'ai rien vu venir. Un moment j'étais avec mes parents au centre commercial, l'autre j'étais de retour à la maison. Devant le frigo.  
\- Morphale... »  
Un coup d'oreiller pour la peine. Qui dégénère en bataille. Qui se transforme en autre chose...

 

 **6\. Fluff :** Si David adore jumper, se retrouver à l'autre bout du monde, ce ne sont pas les moments qu'il préfère. Ni le pique-nique devant les pyramides, ni la baignade à Haïti. Son coin favori depuis un certain temps se trouve en plein milieu du désert, une planque un peu minable sur les bords, un lit trop petit, et pour seule compagnie un râleur invétéré qui passe son temps à lui piquer la couette.

 **7\. Humour :** « Alors, Roland, comment ça va la vie ? »

Plaisir de les rendre fous, c'est encore mieux à deux, jumper, frapper, jumper. David finit par se faire choper, Griffin l'engueulera plus tard, mais pour l'instant le tout c'est qu'il se soit dégagé. Plaisir de s'en sortir, de se retrouver devant un pack de bière et des jeux vidéos.

David gagne. Griffin lance la manette quelque part – mauvais perdant.

« Eh beh, je te savais pas comme ça ! »

Regard noir.

« Ta gueule. »

Plaisir de batailler. De détruire un peu tout sur leur passage.

Et de voir les Paladins, de nouveau.

« Dîtes, les gars, vous en avez pas eu assez ? »

Visages de marbre. Griffin sourit.

« Tant mieux, nous non plus ! »

 

 **8\. Hurt/Comfort :** « Arrêtes de bouger.  
\- Je peux le faire tout seul.  
\- Tu parles, tu vas rien faire du tout... arrêtes de bouger. »

Griffin soupire, lève les yeux au ciel. Pour une petite plaie à l'arcade sourcilière... ça aurait pu être pire...

« Voilà.  
\- C'est bon, monsieur l'infirmier, je peux partir ?  
\- Non. »

Un baiser sur son front. Celle-là, on la lui avait encore jamais faite...

« Maintenant, tu peux. »

Il hésite.

 

 **9\. Smut :** Ils avaient commencé à s'embrasser avant même de jumper jusqu'à la planque. Ils y arrivent juste à temps pour que la veste de Griffin tombe à terre – au moins une qu'ils n'auront pas à récupérer, et une scène de ménage en moins. Le T-shirt de David suit. Les mains explorent la peau, caressant chaque parcelle à leur portée. Les boucles de ceinture semblent se défaire d'elles mêmes... Parfois, ils peuplent leur petit coin de désert de musique, mais aujourd'hui ils ne laissent entendre que leur souffle. Envie, parfois, d'aller voir ailleurs, au sens propre, de jumper un peu au hasard, quitte à choquer, ou à atterrir dans des endroits incongrus. Mais parfois, comme aujourd'hui, juste envie de rester là, tant qu'ils sont tous les deux, et qu'on ne les dérange pas.

 

 **10\. UST (aka Unresolved, or Unrequited, Sexual Tension) :** Les premières fois que Griffin le plaque contre un mur, David ne s'en rend pas vraiment compte. Mais bientôt, il le remarque. Lorsqu'il évite, un instant, le regard de l'autre Jumper, ce n'est pas par soumission. Juste qu'il ne tient pas particulièrement à ce que Griffin lise ses pensées. Un jour, après un accès de colère particulièrement vif, Griffin le plaque de nouveau contre un mur, très fort, ses yeux rivés sur les siens. Mais cette fois il finit par les baisser, comme un rougissement sur ses joues qu'il n'avouera jamais, la prise se relâche, et il jumpe quelque part, loin. David se mord les lèvres, mais finit par le suivre.


End file.
